How Do I Get There?
by Lovin' to be loved
Summary: Just a litte one-shot of HarryDraco fluff. Draco admits his love for Harry. What surprises Harry more isn't what Draco tells him, but his own thoughts on the matter. It's really better than it sounds.


I needed to blow some energy, and this is what became of it. This is just a short, one chapter of Draco/Harry fluff. I warn you now, if you're not into this kinda stuff, you'll hate it. But don't go cursing it out on me. No one's holding a knife to your throat to make you read it. I've got the bizarre Draco/Harry mental disorder, but if you don't, I seriously feel for you. Its one disorder I couldn't do without. If you don't like the story, I couldn't care less. But if you loved it, please, by all means review for hours.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; everything belongs to either JK Rowling or Deana Carter. But believe me, I'd definitely like to borrow a certain black-haired-green-eyed character. Too bad if I owned the story he'd already be taken.

_How do I get there from here?_

_How do I make you see?_

_How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?_

_Lost in your loving arms_

_That's where I wanna be_

_You know I love you_

_How do I get there? _

"You know what the difference between us is, Potter?" Draco said, looking Harry right in the eye.

Ron stared at him like he was crazy, "If you don't know that your brains must be leaking out your ears, or…"

Harry held up his hand, "Ron, hear him out. I want to watch him try to explain this." Harry leaned back against the tree behind him and crossed his arms, "Begin."

Draco closed his eyes; sometimes he could be so cocky. But he could forgive him for that.

Harry was looking absolutely stunning today, not that he didn't every other day. But today was different, the way the sun shone through the branches reflecting off his hair that had obviously been washed that morning. The way his shirt stretched over his muscles as he crossed his arms. Being a seeker all those years had certainly done him good. Everything about him was heavenly, from his hair down to his feet, as he was wearing no shoes. (AN: Don't ask my why?) It was almost too much for Draco to stand. He needed Harry, BAD!

Harry was looking impatient.

Draco took a deep breath and said the first thing he could think of, "You're the famous Harry Potter."

Ron shot him another look that said, 'what are you talking about, you idiot.'

But Harry laughed, "I know this."

"Everyone loves you," Draco continued, though no one noticed the slight twinkle in his eyes. "You were born to Lily and James Potter, two of the most loved wizards and witches of their time, fighters of the Order of the Phoenix…"

"Wait? How do you know about the Order?" Hermione interrupted.

"Please?" Draco rolled his eyes, "We may be evil, but we're not stupid. Let me finish."

"Anyway, your parents were great people. So, obviously, you were born loved. Then the Dark Lord attacks and you defeat him. And now people worship like a god."

"Why are you giving us a history lesson?" Ron said, "We already know all of this."

"Ron, Shut Up!" said, of all people, Harry himself. (Betcha thought it was going to be Draco or Hermione, didn't you?"

Ron's jaw dropped, he turned to stare at his best friend, but Harry's eyes never left Draco.

"Thanks," Draco muttered, and continued. "My parents are, well let's say, not so wonderful."

"That's the understatement of the year." Ron interrupted yet again.

Draco glared at him, but didn't abject, knowing it was probably true. "My dad's a Death Eater and my mom, well, she's married to a Death Eater. I was born hated. The only people I've known to love me are my parents, and I'm not even sure about that anymore. You don't know what that can do to a person. I spent my entire life alone, and then I come here and was pretty much still hated. But with a few people backing me up it was tolerable. Then you come along and hated every essence of my being."

"You want to know what the real difference between us is?" Draco couldn't stand it any longer. He had waited long enough. He didn't care who was watching, how Harry felt, or how mad his father was going to be. It was time to something for him, for a change.

Without giving himself time for second thoughts, Draco quickly closed the space between the two boys and shoved his mouth upon Harry's.

Harry's eyes shot open in surprise and brought his hands up to push Draco away, but Draco took this to his advantage. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and held tight.

Very slowly, as to not scare him, Draco slid his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Harry gasped, but complied allowing Draco to explore every inch of him. Harry's arms dropped to Draco's shoulders, every intention of pushing him away forgotten.

Finally, almost dieing from lack of air, Draco broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Harry's. Both boys were breathing heavily, still entangled in each others arms.

"The real difference is, I_ know_, you have no idea." Draco whispered, finally catching his breath.

Harry seemed still in shock, not speaking, hardly even blinking.

Draco came to his senses first and finally realized that half the population of the school was staring at them. And he'd bet his life that the other half of the school would know about it in exactly 4.3 seconds. Draco, scared out of his wits, untangled himself from Harry and ran as fast as he could up to the castle.

What had he just done? That had to have been the stupidest mistake of his life. Oh well, he might as enjoy it now, as he had no choice but to feed himself to the giant squid later.

He turned towards the dungeons, finally slowing to a walk. No, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy would look for him there. He spun on his heels and went up to the Owlery. Nobody'd think of looking for him there. As an alternative he could always throw himself off the Owlery tower, though that would be a lot messier.

Sitting on the windowsill, Draco looked down upon the grounds below. His gaze shifted, the Womping Willow, the lake, and finally a lone figure slowly walking up to the castle…Harry.

**Harry' POV**

_I know, you have no idea. I know, you have no idea._ The phrase kept repeating over and over in Harry's mind.

He slid down the tree to the ground.

Draco Malfoy had just kissed him. _Draco Malfoy_, son of Lucius, servant to the Dark Lord, Harry's sworn enemy, had just kissed him. And he had allowed him to. This was just too much to bear.

Harry's head dropped to his hands.

"What just happened there?" Hermione's puzzled voice came from somewhere above.

Harry sighed and looked up at her. "No idea," he manager to squeak out after quite a bit of struggling.

He looked around him; everyone within a 5-mile radius was staring back at him. Ron was on the ground beside him, staring unblinking, unbreathing. He looked like he'd been sitting there a long time, probably since the beginning of the kiss, and he didn't look like he'd be moving anytime soon.

But Harry had to. He needed get out, had to be alone. He just wanted to think in silence.

He got to his feet and slowly walked away from the others, not saying a word.

"Harry, wait!" Ron seemed to have finally found his voice, stumbling to his feet.

"Ron, let him go. He needs sometime alone." Hermione stopped him.

Thank God for Hermione!

"We'll talk to him later."

Damn! He'd almost been home free, almost escaped talking about it. Oh well, he couldn't expect everyone to just forget it.

He still couldn't believe what had just happened. He had been kissed by his enemy, who happens to be a boy and a Malfoy! And he'd allowed him to.

A little voice in the back of his mind just wouldn't leave him alone. He wished he could shut off all thought. He pushed the voice away, it burst through anyway.

'_But he's such a great kisser.'_

That stopped Harry dead in his tracks. No! It couldn't be! He could not have LIKED kissing Draco Malfoy!

He searched every crevice of his mind for something, some reason why he can't have liked the kiss. Something so repulsive as to ruin the entire memory for him. He searched till he cried, but couldn't find anything. Even the fact that Malfoy was male didn't ruin it.

He had no choice but to accept that he, Harry Potter, had actually _enjoyed_ kissing Draco Malfoy.

I don't know about you, but that thought just scared him a bit. correction, scared? He was terrified.

This was just too much. He had to talk to somebody. Ron and Hermione? No, it was just too weird. Hagrid? No, he'd probably threaten to kill him. What he needed was someone he could pour his heart out to. Someone who wouldn't talk back. Or maybe someone who _couldn't_ talk back. Hedwig!

People talked to their pets all the time, why couldn't he? Harry slowly walked up the long way to the Owlery, expecting a lonely, peaceful talk with his pet.

CREEK! Harry loved the sound the doors made when they opened. It was so calming, reminding him of how safe he was at Hogwarts.

"Hedwig," he called, "the strangest thing just-MALFOY!"

Draco Malfoy, the very person he had been trying to avoid, was curled up in the window, half asleep.

**Draco's POV**

Draco's eyes shot opened. That was definitely Harry's voice; he had long ago memorized every inch of him, sights, sounds, smells, and now with satisfaction he could add tastes to his list. (AN: Does anyone else think he's crossed the line from someone with a harmless crush to stalker? How sweet.)

When had he come in? Draco hadn't even heard the door open.

He had been daydreaming, remembering what it was like to kiss the boy of his dreams. He had dreamed, wished, pleaded for this to happen and now that it had, he'd gotten scared and ran. But he had kissed Harry. He could die happy, well not happy yet, but he would be, that he could make sure of.

But now Harry was here. What was he to say? How was he going to explain himself? He couldn't tell Harry that he was gay and in love with him. Could he?

**Harry's POV**

Malfoy sat up startled, when Harry had called his name, but then gently relaxed against the edge of the window.

How could he be so calm and relaxed? Harry was freaking, about to explode. He was so confused his mind couldn't process anything else. But then Draco probably was confused, after all he had started it.

**Draco's POV**

It took all of Draco's strength and inner power to be calm. He had no idea what to say, what to do. And mixed with being alone in the same room with dream boy, his insides were churning. But a Malfoy doesn't freak. Malfoys were known for their cool, clam, relaxed attitude. No matter what was happening on the inside, Draco had to hold up the Malfoy reputation. He had already let his emotions get the best of him once. He couldn't afford to let that happen again.

"What are you doing here?" Harry blurted out.

Draco closed his eyes again, "Great minds think alike, Potter."

Potter? When had it changed from Harry back to Potter? Oh, why did he have to be so vile towards wonderful, beautiful Harry? Draco sighed, because that's what was expected of him.

That was another rule of being a Malfoy. He always had to do what was expected of him, never what he wanted. Well, that was going to change very soon.

**Harry's POV**

Harry slowly walked over to where Malfoy was sitting. He looked so calm, collected, like he hadn't a care in the world. His eyes closed, silently thinking. He looked like a painting, sitting in the windowsill, almost asleep. With the red and gold of the sunset behind him glinting off his hair. He almost glowed. Harry had to admit it was quite beautiful.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" Draco said, breaking the spell.

Harry felt his cheeks grow warm. He took a deep breath and plunged, "Malfoy, what was that in the courtyard all about?"

Malfoy sighed and opened his eyes, "Everyone always told me, nothing's going to come to you, if you want something, go out and get it."

"Want something?" Harry muttered under his breath. This wasn't making any sense. Then something clicked, _he wanted me_.

Losing his balance, Harry fell to the floor, but didn't bother to get back up. He sat with his against the wall and Malfoy's window, knees pulled up to his chest.

He opened his mouth to say something, but his mind went blank.

"Are you trying to tell me you're gay?" he finally managed after what seemed like an eternity.

Malfoy sighed again (he seems to be doing that a lot lately) and slid off the windowsill. He sat down next to Harry.

"Yes, Harry, I'm gay."

Had Malfoy ever called him by his first name before? WAIT! Had he just said he was GAY! Again Harry was speechless.

"Since when?" The Malfoy Harry knew had some girl hanging off him at all times.

Malfoy laughed, "Since always."

"Always?"

"As far as I can remember."

This was just too much for Harry to take. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "What about Pansy?"

"Pansy? Just a pawn. And she seemed to be a pretty good decoy if all of you thought she was my number one interest."

Harry was afraid to ask who his number one interest was, he had a feeling he didn't want to know. "So you've never crushed on a girl?"

"Nope," he said simply, "I figure I'm a full Kinsey 6."

"A what?"

"Kinsey 6, there was a scientist, named Kinsey that had a theory that people aren't just gay or strait. He made a scale of one to six. I figure I'm all the way dead end."

That got Harry thinking, if Malfoy was a 6, what was he? He had been too oblivious to notice that Malfoy was gay; maybe he was just as oblivious about himself?

That was a scary thought. Why was he always finding new things about himself? First Voldemort, then the snake-thing (whatever you call it?) Sirius, the dreams about the corridor, the prophesy. Actually, Harry wouldn't be all that surprised if he was gay. There always seemed to be something to make things stranger. Once he got his life under control, something always threw it out of whack again.

"D-do you know what n-number I am-m?" Harry asked nervously.

**Draco's POV**

Draco wanted to say 6, he wished he could say 6. He wanted Harry to be his forever, for him never to look at another girl ever again. But even he didn't believe it.

He closed his eyes, fully ready to say 1, but then he remembered that Harry hadn't stopped the kiss. He had even seemed to like it. And a while ago, he had caught Harry staring at him.

He breathed and opened his eyes. "I'm guessing a 3, maybe a 4," he said with a smile.

"How can you tell?"

Draco smiled again. This he was going to enjoy.

**Harry's POV**

"Can you imagine having sex with another boy?" Malfoy asked.

"Like who?" Harry asked suspiciously. He didn't like where this was going.

"Anybody, it doesn't matter. Take me for example. Can you ever imagine having sex with me?"

"HELL NO!" Harry's defense automatically flew up.

"Wait, think about it. Take your time. Let your imagination run wild." Malfoy was trying really hard to get Harry to imagine having sex with him.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he was hit with a vision of Malfoy, fully naked, propped over him. He had a hungry look in his bright, silver eyes. His usually beautifully manicured hair was a mess. Harry's gaze traveled down his wonderfully toned chest and to- well I won't go there, but you know what I'm talking about.

Harry, himself, was also naked he noticed, but was lying on some soft bed. He could hear his own breathing as well as Malfoy's. He could feel both hearts beating way faster than usual.

Malfoy closed his mouth upon Harry's. He was flooded with desire, desire for this boy. He slid his hands down Malfoy's back. He needed him like air. He wanted more, much more.

"Harry?" Malfoy's voice was soft, but it still broke Harry out of his daydream.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself back in the Owlery. Damn! He had been so close. (Ha Ha)

"You say it, didn't you?" Malfoy said in an all-knowing voice.

Harry felt his cheeks grow warm, "How could you tell?"

Malfoy smiled, "Your breathing got heavy. – always does." he finished after a slight pause.

"What was this supposed to prove again?" Harry was trying to change the subject. He hadn't realized his breath had actually changed.

"Just by imagining it, you're not a Kinsey 1, and judging by your breathing and obvious embarrassment, it was pretty intimate."

Harry glared at him. It would have been. But of course he had to destroy it.

**Draco's POV**

Draco smiled. He liked the thought of Harry dreaming up intimate sex scenes between the 2 of them. Draco had, many times.

"So I'm guessing you're not a Kinsey 2 either."

Harry just stared back and didn't comment.

"Try for the next level?"

"O-k?" Harry sounded a bit hesitant.

"That kiss, was it a get-away-from-me-terrible, a good-but-not-great kiss, or a BAM-out-there-with-the-best kiss?" Draco knew he was asking a lot, but he had to know whether kissing a boy had disgusted Harry completely. Sure he could dream it, but real life was a different story.

Harry leaned closer to him. They were but inches apart. Draco could feel Harry's breath on his face. Being this close to dream boy made his head spin.

**Harry's POV**

"I don't quite remember, maybe you could remind me." Harry heard his voice saying the words, but it couldn't have been him saying them. He wasn't supposed to beg Malfoy to kiss him.

**Draco's POV**

He was such a flirt, but Hey! It worked.

Draco closed the short distance between them. Draco completely melted; he had dreamed of this for so long. He wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him as close as physically possible. It was Harry's turn to dominate this time. He gently slid his tongue into Draco's mouth, competing for power. But Draco didn't mind; Harry could be king.

The kiss deepened, setting Draco on fire. He was overwhelmed with desire, ready to explode.

Harry broke the kiss, leaving Draco aching for more.

"BAM," Harry whispered, "Out-there-with-the-best." He was breathing heavily.

Draco caught Harry's lips again. There was no time for talk; he was going to explode any moment. His hands found the bottom of Harry's cloak, pulling it over dream boy's head, before shedding his own.

He needed Harry. Everything else evaporated, everything but desire.

Without realizing it, his hands were undoing the buttons on Harry's shirt. It burst open with a wave of cologne. His hands roamed Harry's body, claiming him for his.

At some point Draco managed to lose his own shirt. He didn't care when, he didn't care how. All that mattered was this boy under him.

Suddenly the door burst opened, "Harry! We've been looking…for you." Ron's voice echoed around them.

Draco pulled back and blindly stared at Ron and Hermione in the doorway. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that the 2 boys were in a very disturbing position, both half naked.

Harry looked from Draco to Ron and back to Draco. His arms tightened around Draco's torso, pulling him even closer.

Harry looked back at Ron, "Close the door on your way out, Ron." He said with a definite amount of finality in his voice.

Never taking her eyes away from Harry and Draco, Hermione pulled the wide-eyed, silent Ron back and the door closed with a sharp click.

**THE END**

So, how'd you like it? I thought it was pretty good, so did all my friends that have read it. Please review. I want to know what you thought. Kisses to everybody who actually read through the whole thing. (blows kisses) Thanks!


End file.
